Naruto 2020 Valentine's Onshots
by sheltie
Summary: The 2020 edition of my V-day oneshot set I did back in 2016.
1. The Perfect Heart

**The Perfect Heart**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

**A/N: so, let us follow up on my Valentine's Day stories I did way back in 2016. Yikes, it's been that long.**

* * *

Ino threw down her pair of child safety scissors in frustration.

"Ino dear, don't throw the scissors" her mom chided.

All Ino did was huff and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at the mangled red construction paper.

Ino's mom sighed and got up and walked over.

"What is it dear?" she asked gently.

"I can't do it. I can't" Ino whined.

"Do what dear?" Ino's mom asked though she knew what it was. She was just humoring her daughter.

"A heart, I can't cut out a heart. They, they all become like that" Ino said as she pointed a the pile of rejects that looked more like misshaped countries on a failed map than a heart.

"Dear, it doesn't need to be perfect. Just do your best" Ino's mom said.

"But I want it to be perfect" Ino whined.

Ino's mom sighed.

"Want me to help you?" she asked.

Ino shook her head vehemently.

"No, wanna do this myself" she said defiantly.

Ino's mom nodded and let Ino get back to it, but kept an eye on her. Just in case the scissor went flying again.

/Scene Break/

After two whole packs of red construction paper Ino was finished and had cut out a heart that she deemed perfect. Or maybe it was the fact that she got tired and just settled with the best looking one. Who knows. After that was done the young girl scribbled her on the heart and then stuffed it into an envelope. She sealed it and placed it on her night table. Tomorrow she was going to give it to him. She was.

/Scene Break/

Ino was trembling with nerves as she walked to school. She kept telling herself she'd give the valentine. But with every step closer her will, her courage faded. By the time she got to school she was ready to toss the valentine in the trash and say nothing about it. But she didn't, there was a small shred of her confidence left that held on by its fingernails.

The day started normal with the teacher greeting the class then getting the day started. Lessons learned and taught. On every kids' desk was a box that was decorated by each individual student. They were their special mailboxes to get valentines in. The class would exchange valentines during a class break.

When classes ended mailboxes were grabbed and hauled off home to find out what's inside.

Ino was like the others, but she was nervous too. She had given the valentine she had made the boy she made it for. She hoped they'd read it. Maybe, probably.

/Scene Break/

Back home Ino got to her room after tossing her backpack away to the corner of her room. She got on her bed and dumped the contents of her valentines mailbox. Most were the generic ones that came from boxes sold in numerous stores that featured themes of various popular characters, shows and movies. Ino skimmed through them all. She sorted them out from the boys in class and the girls along with the candy that some came with. She sighed and frowned when her crush gave her a generic valentine. That crushed her.

/Scene Break/

It was the weekend and Ino was out in the park. She didn't have much to do at home. So decided to go out. She told her mom where she was going and her mom told her to be careful. Ino called back that she would and then left.

"Hey Ino."

Ino froze as she heard the voice, the voice of her crush.

"Um, hello Naruto" she greeted softly, meekly.

Naruto smiled and Ino blushed as she turned her head away.

"I got ya valentine" he said.

"Oh, you did" Ino said hesitantly.

"Yeah, it was neat" Naruto said.

"Really, you think so?" Ino asked feeling a bit more confident.

"Yeah" Naruto said bobbing his head, "mom said that you must've put in a lot of effo-effo-time into it."

"I did" Ino said.

Naruto stepped closer to Ino. This made her feel self-conscious as to how close she was with her crush. Of course Naruto being a boy wasn't aware of this. He then struck. Pecking Ino on the cheek then dashing off.

Ino stood there stunned at what just happened. Her brain catching up with what just occurred like the time that passes between touching a hot stove and when your brain clicks though much slower, and less painful. A smile graced her face as a red hue coated it as well. A smile and a blush that didn't leave her even after she got home.

**End**


	2. Maybe Not the Worse Day

**Maybe Not the Worse Day**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

**A/N: okay, so with this one I started it some time ago and then left it since I couldn't go on any more. I came back to it and wrote the rest of it as well as modified it for Valentine's Day.**

* * *

"This is very un-cool" Samui commented.

"Geez, you're such as buzzkill sometimes Samui. Lighten up, this is supposed to be a fun time" Karui said.

"And how is this fun?" Samui asked.

"Don't know, just is" Karui said with a shrug.

Samui sighed. She was still wondering how in the world her best friend talked her into this singles party on Valentine's Day of all days. Samui usually avoided things like these single mixers on a daily basis. Just wasn't her thing. Now it being Valentine's Day, it seemed ten times worse really. She felt eyes leering at her. Sure, she had an amazing body with breasts that made guys drool. But to Samui they were a pain she's had to deal with since she began developing. Back pain was not sexy at all, and anyone telling you differently are lying.

"How long are we to stay here?" the cool blond asked.

"Don't know" Karui answered as her eyes traveled along, eyeing all the available guys.

"Go ahead, go. I'll be fine" Samui said as she saw her friend looking.

"You sure?" Karui asked hesitant to leave her friend alone.

"I'll be fine" Samui said.

"Well if you say so" Karui said as she headed off.

Samui saw she was making her way to a boy who had some heft to his being, but seemed nice. She wished her friend luck. She herself headed to the nearest table so she could sit. She was on her feet a lot at her job and this didn't help. Once sitting down she just watched everything else going on.

"Got dragged here too?"

Samui turned her head to see a guy about her age with spikey blond hair, bright blue eyes and whisker markings on his cheeks. He had an easy smile.

"I did" Samui answered not in the mood for conversation.

The blond guy nodded as he sipped his drink. Not seeming to mind how cool Samui was to him. He rested his arm on the table as he looked out at the crowd. Samui ignored it. She wasn't going to be drawn into a conversation, she wasn't going to be flirted with. She was going to spent a bit more time then head home. That was what she was going to do. So why did she turn her head to the blond guy?

"What about you?" she asked.

"Hm" the blond guy responded.

"Why are you here?" Samui asked.

"Oh. I was dragged here by some friends. They thought I spent enough time moping about my ex and I needed to get back in the game" the blond guy said.

"You got dumped" Samui said.

"Yeah. I found out last Valentines actually" the blond guy said.

"Ouch" Samui commented.

"Yeah, not great" the blond guy said with a sigh.

"What did she do, cheat?" Samui asked.

"No. Just sent me this note" the blond guy said as he pulled out a card from his pocket.

Samui leaned over and read it.

_Not working out. Breaking up with u. sorry_

Samui thought that was stone cold to do. Not even having the guts to tell them in person, but in a text. But that left another question.

"Why'd you keep this?" she asked.

The blond guy rubbed the back of his head.

"For some reason I can't toss it. Maybe I'm insane or something. This kind of the last time we talked, you know" he said showing great vulnerability.

Samui was kind of impressed hearing this. She didn't think a guy would admit this, unless it was some kind of pick-up line. But this was quite earnest.

"So you've been single for a year?" she asked.

"Yeah. couldn't bring myself to try dating really" the blond guy said. "By the way name's Naruto. What's yours?"

"Name is Samui" Samui said.

"Nice to meet you Samui" Naruto said with a smile, "say, wanna get out of here and grab a burger?"

"Yes that'd be great" Samui said thinking this was the best idea ever.

The two left.

/Scene Break/

At a diner that wasn't too far away the two grabbed a booth and ordered.

"So what do you do Samui?" Naruto asked.

"I work as a personal shopper" Samui said.

"Really" Naruto said.

"Yeah" Samui said. "What about you?"

"High school gym teacher" Naruto said.

"So you have to deal with all those hormonal boys and girls" Samui said.

"Yeah, and sometimes I have to fill in as the health teacher" Naruto said.

"Oh, that must be a joy" Samui commented with sarcasm.

"It is. Especially when it comes to the topic of sex" Naruto said with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair making it messy.

Samui's expression said it all on how she felt about that.

Soon their food came and they ate. Even snatching fries from one another's plates. It was childish since they both had fries, but it amused them both. Their conversation continued as this it went each one getting to know the other more and more.

Soon the bill came and Naruto offered to pay and Samui let him. They left diner and headed back to where the mixer was happening. They needed to be there so they could find their cars.

"Say, um, I know this sounds kind of forward, but could I have your number?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Samui said.

They exchanged numbers then parted ways.

It wasn't til later when Samui walking to her car when she realized that Naruto didn't look down at her chest once during their conversation.

"He's kind of cool" she said with a small smile as she entertained thoughts of calling Naruto possibly tomorrow.

**End**


	3. Tease Me

**Tease Me**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

**A/N: so here's another V-day Naruto story. This time it's Tenten and I'm switching the old trope of boy teasing girl to show they like them.**

* * *

"Hey there Naruto" Tenten greeted as she punched said Naruto in the shoulder, hard.

"Hi Tenten" greeted Naruto as rubbed his shoulder.

"What's the problem, found out Sasuke likes to peep on ya when you changing for gym class?" Tenten asked jokingly.

"Don't joke about that Tenten. I'm still freaked out about that" Naruto said.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Geez" she muttered. "so what is on your mind?"

"Nothing" Naruto said.

Tenten turned her head to see where Naruto was looking at before she came over. She rolled her eyes when she saw a pink haired girl frolicking. She knew where Naruto's mind was.

"Will ya stop staring" she said as she locked Naruto in a head lock and began giving him a noogie.

"Hey, stop, stop, stop" Naruto whined as he tried to get out of Tenten's hold.

"Not til you stop mooning over the Haruno girl" Tenten said, "she's way out of ya league."

"Ow, ow, ow. No she ain't" Naruto complained.

"Yes she is, yes she is" Tenten said, "admit it, admit it and I'll stop." As she kept up her noogies.

"No, never, never" Naruto declared as he continued his futile struggle.

Tenten was always stronger than him. Not by boat loads, but it was always by that tiny bit. And she used it to her advantage, a lot.

Finally he had it.

"Uncle, uncle" he cried.

Tenten released him grinning wide.

Naruto was huffing and puffing from his exertion. He shot a glare at her.

"That wasn't funny" he said.

"Ya need to lighten up, fish cake" Tenten said as she punching Naruto in the shoulder though this one was lighter than the one she first gave him.

Naruto grumbled.

/Scene Break/

"You want to know what son?" Minato asked.

"Why does Tenten beat me up and tease me" Naruto said.

"Well" Minato said as he pondered this, then he decided to have some fun. "Maybe she likes you. You know there's an old saying that goes; if a girl picks on you then it means they like you'."

"Really?" Naruto asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah" Minato said.

"I gotta go" Naruto said as he ran off.

Minato shook his head as he went back to reading the paper.

/Scene Break/

Naruto looked around trying to find Tenten. He needed to tell her this new information he just got. Little did he know he was being stalked. They came up quickly and leapt latching onto his back.

"UGH!" Naruto grunted as he lost his balance and fell. He landed hard and then heard laughter, familiar laughter. It was Tenten laughing.

"Oh man" Tenten laughed, "you're supposed to catch me Naruto."

"How am I supposed to catch you if I didn't even know you were there?" Naruto asked with a grumble.

"Hm, good point" Tenten said.

"Can you get off me?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Tenten asked with a wide grin.

"You're heavy" Naruto said.

Tenten smacked Naruto in the head for that.

"It's rude talking about a girl's weight" she said.

"You're a girl" Naruto taunted.

Tenten smacked Naruto's head again.

"I'm a lady" she fired back.

"Okay, okay. You're a lady" Naruto said, "can you get off me now?"

Tenten mulled this over a bit then got off. Naruto got up and dusted himself off.

"So where were ya going?" Tenten asked.

"I was looking for you" Naruto said.

"Awww, you were. How sweet" Tenten teased as she batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah" Naruto said then muttered under his breath, "kinda of wished I wasn't now."

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing" Naruto said.

"Whatever" Tenten said, "so what ya wanted to see me about?"

"Well" Naruto said as he told her what his dad told him.

"Really, you're kidding right?" Tenten asked.

Naruto nodded.

Tenten seemed to mull this over.

"Close your eyes" she said.

"Huh, why?" Naruto asked.

"Just close them doofus" Tenten said rolling her eyes.

"But why?" Naruto asked.

Tenten slugged Naruto in the arm.

"Just close them" she said firmly

Naruto closed them not wanting to be hit again. He then felt something on his lips. Something he had nothing felt before. Before he could have any time to figure out further they left. He opened his eyes to see a bashful Tenten standing there.

"Tenten, what was" Naruto began.

Tenten hit his shoulder, hard then ran.

**End**


	4. The Best Gift

**The Best Gift**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

**A/N: here's another Naruto V-day story. This time I'm using Rei Uchiha, a character I created. I had the ending of this one figured out before the rest. So I had to write backwards. Sasuke bashing in this.**

* * *

Rei Uchiha had it all planned out. Her plan could not fail.

/Scene Break/

Today was Valentine's Day. A day that was meant for couples and those who hoped to become a couple. But for a good chunk of the school's student body it was just another day. A Wednesday. Students filed into the school for another day of learning. Same old, same old.

Rei was another in the packs of students though she had her admirers. She was beautiful with her fair skin, dark onyx eyes and long silky smooth shampoo commercial quality hair. Her figure was perfect too. But she shunned all of them though politely. She wasn't cold and aloof like her twin brother was. She was well liked by her schoolmates. She was also a very good student getting grades that were excellent.

"Hey there Rei" Naruto greeted.

"Hi Naruto" Rei greeted back.

She knew Naruto first by her brother Sasuke who'd rant and rave about the blond who was trying to usurp him. She didn't pay too much attention to it since Sasuke did this a lot. He got into these almost juvenile tantrums about something or another. Most of them came and went without much fanfare. Except for this Naruto. So it interested Rei since Naruto became a constant.

So she began her research on one Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki she found was a polite and considerate boy. Which was kind of surprising given their age when that kind of thing, especially in boys was like looking for an oasis in a desert when your canteen was already dry. In all of her investigation she couldn't find out why her brother didn't care for Naruto. But a part of that was Sasuke had a habit as he ranted and raved to switching from murmuring under his breath to actually speaking clearly and without any true pattern to it. So Rei had no idea, plus the fact that she's learn to ignore Sasuke when he got like that early on.

In her time looking into Naruto she couldn't help not liking him. So she became friends with him much to Sasuke's ire. In fact he tried to order her to stop being friends with him. Rei laughed at Sasuke for it since he really had no power over her. As twins she was actually older than him by a day. She was born at 11 PM while Sasuke came out at after one in the morning.

That friendship slowly drifted closer and closer to _those_ kinds of feelings. Rei of course could sense this coming, but put off thinking about it since she didn't want a school romance since she knew the statistics weren't good for it surviving afterwards in the real world. Plus, she wanted to focus on her education, not love. But emotions never listens to your brain. Never. So she fell in love with Naruto before she rationally could accept it.

When she did she did so with slight reluctance, but accepted it in the end with dignity and grace. Naruto didn't seem to know, but she chalked this up as a guy thing. They weren't the brightest when it came to emotions. It was actually Rei who confessed and Naruto was surprised, but accepted her feelings. They became a couple though no one in school knew. Rei didn't want to subject her boyfriend to the glares and browbeating he'd most likely get from her admirers.

But this Valentine's Day Rei decided that she'd let someone know. Her brother Sasuke. And she had a plan on how. She didn't care for Sasuke and only tolerated him since they were family. She thought he was immature and at times whiny. Any time she could knock him down a peg or just mess with him she took it. This plan was perfect since she'd doing two things, killing two birds with one stone.

The day went on with nothing really special. Naruto told her he had a present for her and he'd give it to her after school. Rei though had other plans.

After school Rei brought Naruto home. She knew her parents were gone and her older brother Itachi was off at college. She also knew Sasuke's schedule and knew when he'd be home which would be a bit late today.

At the Uchiha home Rei let Naruto up to her room. She left the door open since that was rule. If she were to have a boy up there excluding family then the door remained open. Her mother didn't want any funny business going on.

"So Rei" Naruto began feeling a bit nervous. This was the two's first Valentine's day together as a couple.

"Yes Naruto" Rei said as she leaned forward a bit.

"Um, well, I was, um" Naruto fumbled.

As Naruto was trying to get the words out Rei had half an ear peeled. She heard the door open and then close. Then she heard footsteps up the stairs. And with timing so perfect that not even coincidence could be declared Rei lunged forward and captured Naruto's lips with her own.

Naruto was shocked by this, but then kissed Rei back. Why wouldn't he.

Sasuke stood there stunned as he watched as his sister Rei make out with Naruto. His jaw dropped as he stared at his sister vigorously kissing his rival. His brain shutdown as he blacked out, his legs giving out and he crumpled to the rug covered wood floor with a soft thud.

"But your present" Naruto said breaking the kiss.

"I got it" Rei said with a smirk. She had witnessed her brother's total shutdown.

Naruto was confused, but before he could ask Rei's lips were back on his and any pondering was left like dust in the wind.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: so this one was fun to write. Hoped you liked my little twist in it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
